Watching Stars Go Bye
by IfWeDieWillWeStillHurt
Summary: a story of confusion and love. a story about a girl who was made to . . . kill max and her flock but she is captured and saved bye a boy named mackenzie will it be a disaster or a victory findout.
1. chpter 1 and 2

Chapter 1

The air is cold on my neck and my head continues to throb. The needle that was stuck into my arm before the mazes often has this effect. It is supposed to get my adrenaline pumping but all it does is make me ache as I run down the hall that leads to another hall that leads to a dead end. The maze is always changing and today it twists and turns and on the other side of the wall is the entrance to the maze. All of a sudden the wall releases the rat that was once my brother, I have seen this before many times before it happens if I get stressed out or fall asleep in a dark place. He comes and comes and comes never stopping till I get up. But at the parts I normally wake up at I don't wake up, I'm stuck, trapped, terrified at what he will do to me I don't know what's happening it's too confusing .

I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs and I can't make myself stop every time I try I remember how I couldn't wake up and the screaming comes back. This dream has been coming back a lot more lately and I don't know why. This dream is not a part of my imagination it has actually happened when I was at the Lab and I've never gotten over it.

*The Lab is the place I was born. It was built to stop mutations from happening around the world. The only thing the Lab does is make more mutations an example would be me.

I am known as E123 to the rats (aka the scientists) but to the others I'm known as cirque de freak or weirdo because I am a freak among freaks and mutants and I hate it. I am the one who was created to kill Maximum Ride and her family or "Flock" as the rats call them.

I have no name. I am a mutant unlike any other for I adapt other mutations, in the blink of an eye, so long as I am within attacking distance. The only cool but sad highlight is that I get their mutation back ten times stronger than the person who had the mutation previous. I am alone and my original mutation is that I can fly (not hover or levitate I can fly as in I have retractable wings that are very hard to love when they are always tied to your back with wire as mine are). The pain from it is excruciating.

Some physical attributes you should know are that one, I am 12 years old, two, I am 5.7 ft. tall and am 85 pounds( I am extremely under fed and am always in pain), three' I have red hair that reaches down to my mid-thigh and I always wish to wear it in a pony-tail because it gets in my way, four, I have NO freckles the dreaded things, the fifth thing is that I have wings that are almost exactly like an eagles because I am indeed 2% eagle, sixth is that I am unnaturally pale because of the fact that I have never seen the sun, the seventh and final thing I will tell you is that I am slender but extremely strong (that means if you mess with me your dead or badly beaten up even if you are a pro wrestler)*.

Chapter 2 The torture

The sun is making the back of my eyelids red.

The sun? I thought I was in the Lab with Sam and Alex. Wait a second where are they?

My eyes snap open and I am immediately assaulted by the hot white light that seems to be coming from everywhere and everything. This place is too bright, my instinct tells me to run and hide but my feelings tell me to stay and look for my little "sister" and "brother". Sammy must be so scared hopefully Alex is staying strong for his sister. That's when the voices start.

"She isn't coming to." A voice worries close to my head. "Don't you get it? Don't you understand? She is sick and maybe dying! Can't you help her?" The voice is rising and it hurts my head.

"No I cannot it is up to you if you want her in your flock." A very tired voice answers from somewhere far away.

_Flock? Oh owww my _head,_ I have to say somthingthey are too loud and it hurts. _

"Too loud" I say quietly.

"I can't decide! I don't know her at all!" says the voice by my head getting louder and louder.

"Too loud!" I moan again.

"Just decide already I'm getting tired." Says a new higher voice from the far end of the room.

"TOO LOUD!" I groan so loud the person beside me jumps.

"Are you finally awake?"

"mm-mm," I groaned and moaned.

"Are you hurt?" Asks the deep far away voice.

"No am not but when you yell it hurts so can you stop please!" I growl.

"Sorry I didn't know," says the voice up close whispering.

"Mmmmm," I sigh as I slip back into the serenity of sleep or at least that's what I get them to think.

_I have to know more about this flock or I am going to torture this boy._

"So are you going to let an injured bird into your flock even if she's not sane or aware," says the higher voice in a seductive fashion now really close to my head._ I hate this girl,_ I think madly.

"Yes I am and she is sane and aware so stop being rude."

"That's stupid why would you do that? And yes she is insane but then so are you so I guess that's why. Any who. . . I was wondering if we could go out after you take her back to the circus she came from?"

"No."

"Yes! . . . Wait what?" That's when a stabbing pain goes through my leg and I scream out as the feeling spreads it's the electricity. I've felt it before but not this bad it happens when I'm being timed in a maze. Wait could it be? No it couldn't they don't use it any more. Right?

"Are you alright?" says they male. "What's happening to you?"

"Arrrrrg! It's the poison they used . . . in the . . .escapees so that . . . we can't live out side . . . the Lab," I pant as the poison spreads to my other leg, if I don't get the poison out I will surly die but I can't tak over the pain.

"Get the poison sucker or she'll die . . . NOW!" says the boy to my right.

The pain is starting to ebb when the door opens and closes bringing in the smell of bird and mutation and another scent that I often found on the male scientists. What was it called, cologne?

"Hello, I know your awake so don't pretend." Says the considerate boy from before.

"Okay, I am awake but now I will not talk to you I am deeply sorry but I cannot talk to you," I say with my emotions hidden.

"So you don't want to hear about your family?"

"What?" I almost scream, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing at all," says the boy mischievously.

"Who are you anyways?" I ask regaining my composure.

"I am your friend and I have saved you 2 times since we met."

"I meant your name," I say trying not to laugh.

"Oh," he says after a while of thinking, "My name is . . . umm it's Mackenzie Michaels."

"Cool name," I say sincerely smiling.

"I guess what's yours?"

"I don't have one," I say frowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

**Hi every one so this chapter is not one hundred percent punctual so if you hate it review if you love it review and so on.**

**I am starting to sound very desperate in my ears yours?**

**Any who I will get on with the story and yah…**

"WHAT?" Mackenzie said loudly, a little too loudly for my taste.

"Ow!" My voice screeched as it went a little too high.

"Sorry but I am shocked that you don't have a name and I do it's just shocking for me, I'm sorry I was loud," Mack apologized.

"I'm sorry I screamed it just hurts my ears when people yell as of late," I say not even hearing my own words.

After about an hour of apologies I go to sleep with Mackenzie at my side staring at nothing in particular. I am dreaming a new dream tonight. Usually I just dream that night horror or nothing at all but tonight I dream of Sam, Alex and the soon to be known beloved boy at my side.

This is the most serene I've been in forever and abruptly it stops and my night mare begins and at the usual part I wake up to a concerned Mackenzie on the other side of the room.

_Crap! I think I'm in love that cannot be possible I only love Sam and Alex a cannot be in love . . ._

My thoughts trail off as Mackenzie touches my hand. I smile sheepishly at him and he smiles back with the most beautiful dimples and white teeth showing. This is so sappy in my mind but when he smiles all the tension in my body disappears.

_He's so smoking and sexy he is just smexy . . .yah._

"Guess who they got out of the Lab?" He asks lightly but I see the mischief in his eyes.

"Who?" I ask in my suspicious tone.

"Some kids named Alex and Sam I think," he says smiling slightly.

"How old?" I ask trying, and failing, to seem nonchalant.

"They are the ones that were in the cages next to yours. Why? Sound familiar?"

" . . . . . ." I am speechless and then I am screaming their names and crying hard for my babies.

**Sorry for the cliffies my bad but something came up when I was writing so yah live with it **

**Review?**


End file.
